Granny's
by thedaydreamer7
Summary: A possible scenario of what might happen during the celebration of Zelena's defeat.


The atmosphere in Granny's was good-humoured as the residents of Storybrooke celebrated the defeat of the Wicked Witch. Around the packed dinner the celebrations were starting to get under way family, friends and enemies all united in their relief.

However, in the corridor to the rear of the diner an awkward situation had begun to manifest as Captain Hook and Emma Swan stood face to face for the first time since the defeat of the witch. Neither spoke a word but took the opportunity merely staring in the other's eyes trying to identify the emotions swirling within themselves.

Ultimately it was Hook who surrendered and spoke first "Swan … I … I don't know what to say."

She smirked at him raising an eyebrow "Well sometimes pirate, actions speak louder than words." As the words left her rouge lips she reached her arms up placing her hands on the soft leather of his collar, whilst slowly pulling him to her so that their lips were almost touching. Taunting him she asked, "How about now? Has the helped my little guy-liner wearing friend?"

A slight strain now became embedded into his voice "Why now Sheriff you know the guy-liner just adds to my roguish charm." Emma smirked at his flirtatious tone as he slowly started to back her against the wall. "So anyway Swan care to explain why you sacrificed your magic just for one kiss from these luscious lips… I dread to think what you would be willing to do for higher incentives." He whispered with a flirty wink.

Laughing she gave his left shoulder a playful push she replied with a wink "Really it depends on the 'incentive.' How about you make me an offer and I will see what I can do, pirate?"

"Well a wise woman once told me that actions speak louder than words, so …" with that he yanked her towards him melting her body into his with a kiss so intense that neither of them noticed the teenager, who had just entered the corridor,

"Mom….. EUGHH! …. Seriously what is this corridor it seems every time I walk down it I spot one of my moms having a make out session. Anyway Mary Margaret is looking for you." Henry began to skulk away back down the corridor mumbling to himself.

As he left they both burst out in hysterical laughter, but suddenly Hook stopped a serious expression taking root on his face as he turned to Emma to ask what Henry meant, had this happened before.

"Touch of the green eyed monster there Killian? No, I'm afraid you will have to ask Regina about that one." She smiled as his face softened "Although I would love to know who is brave enough or stupid enough to take on the Evil Queen."

The pirate laughed at the so called detective's obliviousness, "Really you have no idea?" His laughter only increased as she shook her head clearly clueless, "Well put it this way love I don't think you are the only one with a thing for outlaws."

Finally the penny dropped and the two continued to giggle but were dragged away from their reverie by the sound of Mary Margaret asking Tink and Red if they had seen Emma.

Sighing she turned to the pirate "Well I better get going otherwise my mother will have us married living out our happy ending before you can say guy-liner." She chuckled as she pecked him on the before sauntering off to re-join the party. Leaving the pirate with a smile on his face that would have had the Cheshire Car jealous.

Emma re-entered the diner her eyes searching for her parents, who she quickly spotted seated at a both seated with Regina and none other than the outlaw Robin Hood. Raising an eyebrow she smiled in the direction of the table – time to get a bit of revenge for all of those comments about Hook and Neal. Chuckling to herself she walked over to the table, seating herself next to her mother she smiled at Regina who eyed her suspiciously as she took a sip of coffee.

As Charming and Robin finished their riveting conversion on the best ways to ensure the security of Zelena's cell Emma decided to lighten the tone. "You know it's so nice to finally have a large family around me: there's my son; my baby brother; mom and dad; and of course… how could I forget … my step-granny Regina." The scowl Regina gave Emma was enough to make an army turn and flee – and actually it had on a few occasions in the Enchanted it had- but Emma replied with an innocent smile as if butter wouldn't melt.

Mary Margaret broke the silence as she spoke her ponderings out loud, "Yea it is nice, I am so glad we have the old Regina back."

Regina's eyes suspiciously darted between mother and daughter sat in front of her "Yes well as long as you lot don't try to rip my heart out, it really has become a little passé with both my mother and sister having a go."

The table let out a laugh at Regina's dry humour.

A wicked glint set in Emma's eye as straighfaced and innocently asked her "So what should I call you now : Granny, Gran or Grandmother."

"Don't push it Miss Swan" warned Regina.

To the tables surprise Emma just giggled and turned to Robin "She always uses Miss Swan when she's about to tell me off. What did she do when you lost her heart."

Mary Margaret inhaled sharply "Wait … What? … You gave Robin your heart!... That's why you didn't have it at the showdown on Main Street!"

Regina cut her "Snow settle down I just needed somewhere my sister wouldn't think to look" which came across less sharp as she had intended and more anxious.

Ignoring Regina, Mary Margaret continued "I was wondering what changed you two hated each other in the Enchanted Forest now you two have completely changed. If I didn't know better I would say that the two of you had fallen in love." Snow laughed as Robin and Regina shared a glance with each other before nervously laughing along.

"It's funny you should say that actually because Henry was just telling me that yesterday in the corridor he saw …" But before Emma could continue with her sentence Regina had grabbed her ear and was dragging her away from the table towards the bar. "Ouch! Chill Grandmother dear I wasn't going to tell her, I do know how she gets. So you and Robin anyway, you kept that quiet!"

"What about her and Robin?" asked the fairy that neither of them had noticed was stood only inches away.

The blood drained from the Mayor's face as she turned to Tink attempting to look as sincere as possible as she reassured her "Oh nothing Miss Swan was just getting her wires crossed."

A suspicious Tinkerbelle stared at Emma who shrugged as she said "Ok so Henry didn't see the two of you having a make out session."

The fairy laughed as she got off the bar stool nudging the formerly Evil Queen "Told you Pixie dust never lies."

Emma began questioning Regina on the fairy's cryptic response, but all of her answers were either half-truths or blatant lies. However after glancing over at the table where Robin remained with the Charmings and was looking very uncomfortable she decided to let it go, for now anyway.

The two women sat back down at the booth giving some pathetic for why they had to leave so abruptly.

As the five of them started to make silly suggestions about who the next villain to invade Storybrooke Emma suggested "Well we have had the Queen of Hearts and the Wicked Witch, so the next one might be Ursula I mean we have seen Ariel."

Regina's deadpan response of "I hope not she threatened me once, it was quite terrifying" had the others in fits of hysterical laughter.

Their laughter was beginning to subside as Henry approached the table with a very serious expression on his face. "Moms" both Regina and Emma turned to him smiling "I've been thinking and I'm happy that both of you have found someone, but can you just cut it out with the PDA's, please." Both woman laughed and agreed.

Although Mary Margaret jumped up and shrieked "What! Emma, Regina are you two together?!" The whole diner was now listening intently, many wearing shocked expressions others shrugging the shoulders arguing that this had been building up for a while.

Emma and Regina were both, for once, in stunned silence and it was Henry who replied disgusted with Mary Margaret's suggestion, "EWW! No Emma has been seeing Captain Hook and Mom's in love with Robin Hood."

Now it was Mary Margaret's turn to sit down in stunned silence as the diner was filled with cat calls from the Merry Men and Hook's crew, who were cheering on Hook and Hood, before the music was turned back on and they continued celebrating.

Henry took that his opportunity to continue "So, yeah anyway I think Captain Hook and Robin Hood are pretty cool as far as stepdads go."

Mary Margaret's face had gone from confused, to hurt that neither her step mother nor her daughter had confided in her, to glee that they had both found love as she blurted out, "This is so amazing you two can have a double wedding!"

Emma blanched and turned to her mother "Stop right there I know you're into this whole true love thing but we aren't so settle down and let me and Regina take our relationships at our own speed."

Mary Margaret laughed "Don't be silly who do you think it was who taught me about the power of true love? … Regina of course!" The rest of the table turned to Regina who avoided their eyes concentrating on stirring the now cold coffee in front of her.

Emma shrugged and continued "Yes, well it still doesn't mean it's true love."

But once again she was cut off by Tink who had joined the group with Hook "Really Regina, still not told them?"

All eyes rounded on Regina "I will leave that to you while I go and get another round of drinks, on me of course." With that the Queen scurried off while the fairy told the others the story of the man with the lion tattoo.

Regina stood impatiently tapping her right foot while an oblivious Granny stood talking to Gepetto, the mayor rolled her eyes as he grabbed the woman's arm and she replied with what could only be described as a giggle. Giving up she sat on a nearby stool consoling herself that at least it meant it was longer until she had to face Robin and the others.

Archie sat down next to her sighing as he too realised that they weren't getting served anytime soon, "So you Robin Hood," she smiled slightly in acknowledgement "I'm glad you deserve a bit of happiness."

A sudden idea popped into her head and she turned "You know Archie you deserve happiness too and I feel I owe you after all you have done for me and Henry, as well as how my mother treated you. So have you met my friend Tink?" He cautiously shook his head, wondering where she was going with this but before he had a chance to question her, the fairy approached them. Regina flashed the fairy a polite smile and introduced them with a smirk. "Ahh Tink meet Archie, I think you two will find you have a lot in common. Now I must go over there and check what damage your little story has done."

As Regina returned to her booth the two began to compare their encounters with the queen and discovered that the two did in fact have a lot in common.

The music suddenly stopped in the diner and all faces turned towards the dwarf who was stood with the microphone. He motioned for quiet and cleared his throat; his obvious nerves intrigued the audience into silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to make a very happy announcement- Nova has done the honour of agreeing to become my wife," The room erupted with cheers and well wishes, "So anyway we would like to invite the whole town to our wedding tomorrow."

The end.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it, just a little idea that has been bugging me for a while. xxx**


End file.
